The Disappearance of Jace Herondale
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Clary has some big news for Jace, but that news causes him to disappear in a flash.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** This was a prompt request from a Tubmlr follower that got sent AEONS ago, so now I'm just getting around to doing them! :')

* * *

><p>The Institute had been quiet for months now and Clary had visited her Idris, along with her mother and Luke in the city. Though nothing had really shook the walls of the building since a many different things that had occurred over the past few months; for one Magnus had brought a baby home to surprise Alec, which honestly they were coping amazingly with. Then there was her mother and Luke travelling the country to art shows and other coupley things. They were definitely living the 'normal' life-as they called it-the best they could. Though the news that she had just dropped like a nuclear bomb seemed to have done the most shocking thing known to Shadowhunter kind. She had petrified her own fiancé, and caused him to disappear like lightening.<p>

She had single-handedly brought down the one and only Jace Herondale with six words.

_Clary was walking up the garden path, after visiting Isabelle and Simon at their new apartment across town. They had moved out of the Institute and into a small apartment in the city just after Simon had successfully graduated from the Academy. They called it cosy. She was not going to oblige or disagree with them, she had been trying for weeks to persuade Jace to move out of the Institute and into their own place, but he was persistent that he wanted to stay where he grew up a little longer. Who was she to push him? She thought._

Surprisingly despite the news that had settled itself into her life that afternoon, she wasn't acting how a normal person should be in this situation. She knew she was acting way to calm for someone who just had this sudden bombshell dropped on her. As she entered the foyer of the Institute, she looked up at the vaulted and Gothic designed ceilings and prayed to the angel for strength with what she was about to do. In spite of everything, she had asked Izzy and Simon to come with her, but their replies were "It's something you do on your own." and "Not in a million years am I being there when you drop that bomb!". She came to a stop in front of the elevator that led up to the Institute itself, taking in a deep breath for both luck and to calm her racing heart-which was in her mouth. How do you tell someone-

_The elevator doors clunked open to reveal a dishelved Jace, his hair was in comparison to a birds nest, while he was wearing his training gear still. Though typical Jace luck, he wasn't covered in sweat like she would have been. He looked perfectly perfect. Just as usual. He grinned at her as she stepped into the elevator, which she returned tentatively. _

"_Hi sweetie, how was everything over at Iz and Simon's?" He reached out to brush a lose curl behind her ear, and she froze. Not from disgust or anything like that, but from fear of how he would react to what she was about to say. She saw the look cross his face, when he noticed her sudden freeze at his touch. _

"_Jace, I have some news. I just don't know how to tell you." She watched as Jace rounded and stepped in front of her, his other arm flying out slamming against the button that stopped the elevator. The square box shook violently as the cogs and runners grinded together outside in the shaft. Jace's features schooled into a look of utter concern and a slight bit of fear. _

"_What is it, Clary? What has happened? What's wron-" Clary stepped in on his words, silencing him with her index finger on his lips, as she smiled a kind smile up at him. She saw his eyebrows crease together in confusion, but didn't seem to push his words, and she took that as a sign to talk. Taking a deep breath, she just said it. _

"_You're going to be a father." _

That was the last she had heard and spoke to Jace in more that 6 hours, it was now pushing midnight and she'd looked at almost every inch of the Institute for him. She had expected him to be shocked, but not to go completely silent and just stare at her like he had. Then ran from the elevator with not even a word or look over his shoulder. _Maybe he just wasn't ready to be a father_ she thought. As she walked the upper level of the Institute her bare feet padding silently over the wooden floorboards, a thought crossed her mind and she stopped dead. She turned and ran down the stairs, across the foyer and into the library. Tessa had always told her that Herondales liked to read, yet Jace was more of a music person. Yet she had completely forgotten of the piano and music books that abided in the dark shadows of the downstairs library.

When she pushed the door open, she a little less than ten steps across the threshold when she saw her fiancé sat behind the piano, staring right at her. Not with hatred or malice, nor with love or kindness. It was a blank stare, like he was lost in a world that was entirely his own. Clary sighed as she pressed forward, pushing one foot after the other.

"I thought I'd find you hiding in here. Though I do admit, I searched the rest of the Institute first. You're a hard guy to find when you want." She whispered her words in a careful voice, in case he decided to bolt again. Though he words seemed to shift him from his daydream as he blinked numerous times, then looked up at her with a small smile on his lips. One of apology and of love. She returned it fondly.

"I'm sorry I just dropped that on you. I should of known better, it's big news and I didn't exactly ease into-" She hadn't even seen Jace move until he was stood toe to toe with her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, crushing her against his chest and all she could hear was that his heart was beating just as fast and loud as her own. It was a sense of peace. Jace was running a hand through her hair when he spoke, but no matter how quiet she heard him. She always had.

"You're going to make the most wonderful of mothers, that child is going to be so proud to call you their mother. But what of me, after everything I've-we've-faced how can I possibly bring up a child right, how can I possibly be a good father?" Clary took in a sharp breath as she pushed on his chest lightly, leaning back away from him. She ran her hand up and across his cheek and jaw, smiling lovingly at him.

"Jace, you're going to make a perfect father, with all of your imperfections. That is what will make this child so special, we can tell it and teach it everything we know, and make sure it never happens to that child. You have experience so much, you're ready to be a father and I know you won't become a father like Valentine. You'll be worth a thousand of him." Jace smiled down at her, cupping her chin in his hand as he rest his forehead against hers. She could feel his warm breath puffing against her nose causing it to tickle.

"How is it you always know just what to say? I thought I was the one who makes the big speeches, you're the one who is suppose to trip over her words." Jace spoke playfully as leaned down to capture her lips against his. Just like always she melted into him and everything dropped away around them. It was just them two, like always, that was all they needed.

"We'll do this together, just like we have done everything else okay?" Jace smiled and nodded as she intertwined their fingers together. They stood there within each others arms in the light of the moon, and in that moment she knew everything would be okay. Everything would be how it should be, she could give Jace the family he had always wanted, and what he had found with the Lightwoods. Except this time, it was theirs. It was something he could call his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
